


Corazón desbordante

by LevitaHatake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Es temporada del día del amor y la amistad. ¿Podría ser esta el día en que por fin Law confiese sus sentimientos por aquel gentil rubio?





	Corazón desbordante

"Él era lo único conmovedor en mi vida. Tenía el poder único de hacer que mi corazón se encendiera y volviera a experimentar todas aquellas torpes, ingenuas, cálidas y hermosas emociones que vuelven especial la vida humana.  
Él era genuinamente especial. Él había creado algo tan puro en mí.  
¿Qué esperaba de ese día tan banal? Solo una lejana posibilidad de poder plantarme frente a él, mirarlo fijamente a esos ojos suyos, llenos de bondad y calidez, y poder abrir la boca para recitar sin restricciones cada pensamiento y emoción que yo le atribuía constantemente; cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año desde aquel momento en que el destino me regalo la oportunidad de conocerlo y poder formar parte de su vida... Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que agradecerle, tanto que demostrarle..."

Era la madrugada del catorce de Febrero, eran las cuatro con diez minutos de la mañana.  
Trafalgar Law se encontraba cerrando un pequeño sobre postal, había terminado de escribir una breve carta.  
El joven moreno se encontraba en su solitaria habitación donde reinaba el silencio y la única iluminación era la de la lámpara que se encontraba en su escritorio.  
Law se levantó del asiento del escritorio y se dispuso a recostarse en la cama.  
Solo tendría un par de horas de sueño.  
Tenía que dejar es carta aproximadamente antes de las siete de la mañana, antes de que él se despertara y comenzara a prepararse para ir a su empleo.  
Law, por supuesto, tenía que asistir a la universidad en este día, pero la falta de descanso era la menor de sus preocupaciones...

¿Cómo saldrían las cosas? ¿Sería capaz de confesarle, aunque sea, solo una frase albergada en el fondo de su corazón? Si conseguía comunicar sus palabras, ¿Qué efecto tendrían?  
Una sensación de temor invadió el pecho de Law, comenzó a sentirse impotente y estúpido, pero dichas sensaciones no duraron mucho...  
El imaginarse su sonrisa amplia y gentil le devolvía vitalidad y valor.

Y pronto cayó rendido al sueño.

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente a las seis y media de la mañana.  
Casi de un solo movimiento, Law salió de la cama y rápidamente se colocó un par de tenis y una chaqueta de color negro. Por ahora solo tenía que ir rápidamente hasta el domicilio de aquel rubio y deslizar la carta por el buzón de su puerta. Afortunadamente no quedaba demasiado lejos de su departamento.  
Y salió a toda prisa, bajo escaleras, salió de su edificio, camino y trotó a paso apresurado para llegar pronto a la casa destinada...  
Llegó. Con toda discreción se acercó a la puerta principal y entrego la pequeña postal.  
Tan rápido como llego, se dispuso a regresar a su apartamento y prepararse para ir a clases. Sería un día bastante distraído...  
En su mente solo reinaría la ansiedad y el deseo de ver pronto a su amado "Corazón".

Mientras tanto, un hombre rubio había terminado de alistarse para ir a su empleo. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta principal notó con curiosidad un sobre postal. ¿Acaso ya era tiempo de pagar alguno de los servicios? ¿Sería alguna clase de publicidad? Pero cuando se agacho para recoger dicha carta noto que el sobre había sido cerrado por una especie de sello en forma de corazón.  
Y entonces las mejillas de Rocinante se sonrojaron.  
Su corazón empezó a latir con un poco más de fuerza debido a que esa clase de detalles le hacían sentirse sumamente nervioso y en cierto modo, halagado.  
Abrió con cuidado el sobre y saco la pequeña hoja de papel en cuyos renglones rezaba la frase:

"Te espero en el muelle, frente al monumento del ancla gigante, a las cinco de la tarde. Por favor, no te asustes. Solo dame una oportunidad"

Rocinante se ruborizo aún más, los latidos aumentaron de frecuencia.  
Nunca se lo hubiese esperado, a pesar de que era el día de San Valentín, no había tenido alguna idea de que fuera a recibir algo así.  
Estaba sumamente halagado e intrigado. ¿Quién podría ser?

Y la jornada pasó. Los amigos de Law notaron con facilidad su distracción durante el transcurso de las clases... Law no le dio importancia.

Rocinante salió de su empleo y volvió a pensar constantemente en el encuentro que tendría en un rato más...  
Solo faltaba un par de horas más.  
El rubio regresó a casa, comió un ligero refrigerio y cambió su ropa de la oficina por un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter de color blanco.  
Rocinante estaba sumamente nervioso, no dejaba de mover constante y repetitivamente su pie mientras estaba almorzando.  
¿Qué clase de encuentro sería? ¿Qué clase de persona sería?  
A pesar de sus nervios, también estaba sumamente feliz; el hecho de agradarle a alguien era un hecho espectacular y digno de agradecerse.

Y el tiempo pasó... Se dieron las cinco de la tarde.  
Rocinante ya estaba presente en el lugar que le habían indicado en la carta.  
Estuvo dando vueltas alrededor de la zona con paso curioso, siempre mirando a su alrededor por alguna señal de la persona que le había citado.  
Miro con preocupación su reloj; ya eran las cinco con quince minutos.

-Debió haber sido una broma...-musito el rubio sintiendo como su ánimo decaía un poco.

Y entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda. Se dio vuelta y...

-Hola, Law, ¿Qué haces aquí?-saludó el rubio amablemente.

-Hola, "Corazón". Solo paseaba ¿llevas mucho tiempo por aquí?

-Ahm, llegue aquí hace como unos veinte minutos...

-¿Qué tienes que hacer aquí?

-Ah, esto... Ja, te vas a reír de mí pero la verdad es que vine a un encuentro "secreto", me dejaron...-y saco de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón la carta que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada-. Esta carta en mi casa, por la mañana... Decía que me verían en este lugar a las cinco... Pero no creo que vaya a pasar algo, así que supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Vaya, que desconsideración... Oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de beber? He caminado mucho.

-Buena idea, no me caería nada mal algo dulce... Creo que me emocione de más y ya imaginaba saborear algún chocolate para estas horas, ¿Qué ingenuo fui, no?

-Tal vez...

Y llegaron a un pequeño café. Estaba algo repleto de parejas celebrando el día del amor y la amistad.

-Creo que no hay lugar para nosotros ahí, será mejor que vayamos por algo al auto servicio de más adelante-sugirió Rocinante mirando con curiosidad a las parejas que charlaban y sonreían sin parar.

-Claro que no, ven...-y Law tomo a Rocinante por la manga de su suéter para entrar en dicho establecimiento.

-Buenas tardes, nos alegra que hayan elegido visitarnos, pero sentimos no contar con alguna mesa disponible por el resto del día-dijo una mesera rubia al acercarse a ellos.

Entonces Law sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra una pequeña nota y se la dio hábilmente a la mesera en cuanto Rocinante se descuidó.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, pasen por aquí-dijo la chica mientras les ofrecía una sonrisa de tímida disculpa-fue una equivocación y olvido propio, aún tenemos una mesa libre en nuestro segundo nivel...

Y Rocinante y Law subieron por unas escaleras de caracol hasta encontrarse con un salón iluminado con lámparas de luz tenue y velas, el ambiente ahí era mucho más íntimo; las mesas estaba mucho más separadas y había menos gente que abajo y afuera del restaurante.  
La mesera les llevó a una mesa que estaba cerca de la esquina del salón.  
Les ofreció el menú. Rocinante ordeno una café cappuccino especial con caramelo y Law, simplemente, ordeno un vaso de limonada.

-Enseguida traeré su pedido...-y la chica rubia se retiró.

-Vaya, que suerte que alcanzamos una mesa, pero... Je, ¿no te parece algo raro que estemos en un lugar así?-cuestiono el rubio con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes, quiero decir, esta mesa deberíamos haberla dejado para alguna pareja que fuera a celebrar este día. Siento que es un desperdicio que nosotros estemos aquí...

-Puede ser...

-Creo que deberíamos acabar pronto con nuestras bebidas y despejar la mesa, ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé, creo que tal vez esta mesa pueda cumplir ese propósito que dices-soltó Law con calma y cierta indiferencia.

-¿Qué? No me digas, Law... ¿Acaso quedaste con una chica aquí?

Y Law volteo a ver al rubio con expresión pasmada, como si quisiera decirle con tan solo su gris mirada que pecaba de ingenuidad.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Rocinante al darse cuenta de que Law lo miraba con intriga.

Y Law se puso de pie con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-pregunto Law con voz suave y ligeramente arrastrada.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿Te sientes bien?

-No, y no me sentiré bien hasta después de que haya dicho esto: Me gustas.  
Rocinante, me gustas, te quiero, te respeto, te admiro, te deseo. Cada segundo desde que nos vimos hace minutos ha sido una agonía por querer decirte esto...

Rocinante estaba anonadado. Sus ojos naranja miraban asombrados el cómo Law se le había plantado con tanta decisión y le confesaba todas esas cosas que consideraba increíbles.

-He querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo... Me siento algo estúpido por haber decidido hacerlo en un día tan cliché, pero ya no importa... "Corazón", en verdad, yo... Te amo.

-Law...

-Sé que no te lo esperabas, sé que no tengo oportunidad contigo, pero... Solo... Quería decírtelo de una vez por todas. Has sido la persona que alegra mi vida, la persona que ablanda genuinamente mi corazón y hace que recupere la fe en la bondad humana... Tú eres una especie de salvación para mi alma, haces que me sienta tan vivo... Haces que agradezca estar vivo...  
Agradezco haberte conocido y haber experimentado tu gentileza-y Law tomo una breve pausa y sonrió débilmente. Su débil sonrisa dejaba entrever una especie de felicidad y tristeza-. En verdad, te amo...

-Law...

-No digas nada-se apresuró a decir Law cuya sonrisa melancólica ya se esfumaba-. Está bien así. Solo prométeme que recordaras las tonterías que dije. Me voy, supongo que nos veremos luego...-y el muchacho moreno se retiró de la mesa.

Rocinante estaba aún en shock. ¿En verdad Law le amaba de esa manera?  
Era algo tan impactante...

Law se alejó rápidamente del establecimiento y apresuró el paso para ir hacia la avenida principal y tomar un taxi de regreso. Afortunadamente un taxi pasó enseguida y pudo retirarse de aquella zona.  
Rocinante había salido unos minutos después del café, por lo tanto no logró alcanzarlo. El rubio tomo asiento en una banca del muelle, aun su cabeza se sentía muy confundida, su corazón peor aún...  
Law había sido como un hermano menor para él, era su mejor amigo en el mundo, jamás se le ocurrió imaginar esa clase de situación entre ellos...

-Law... Oh Law...

La manera en que Law había abierto su corazón para él, sus palabras...  
El corazón de Rocinante estaba sumamente conmovido, un par de lágrimas habían comenzado a surgir de sus ojos y amenazaban con rodar sus pálidas mejillas.

Y mientras tanto Law llegaba a su apartamento. Fue directo a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama. No estaba triste, no estaba enojado, no se sentía derrotado...  
Al contrario, sentía un hermoso alivio y una genuina felicidad al haber dejado en claro, al fin, sus sentimientos por su amado "Corazón".  
Podría morirse en ese instante y sentirse completamente satisfecho con su vida.

Y escucho el timbre de su apartamento sonar. Law se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes ver por el pequeño agujero de la puerta de quien se trataba: Era Rocinante.  
La tranquilidad que había reinado en Law hace apenas unos minutos era reemplazaba por una ola de nervios y temor.

-Law, soy yo... Por favor, abre-dijo la voz grave de Rocinante.

Y después de unos minutos el muchacho dejo pasar al rubio.  
La puerta volvió a cerrarse y Rocinante se dispuso a ver fijamente a Law.

-Corazón, no tienes que...

-No, déjame hablar, por favor...-y el rubio suspiro profundamente-. La verdad es que me dejaste sin palabras en aquel momento. Era, es, algo increíble... Estoy... Impactado. Sí. Pero dejando de lado eso, quiero saber algo, ¿desde hace cuándo sientes eso?

-Desde que tenía diecisiete años...

Habían sido cuatro años de reprimir su amor hacia Rocinante.

-Vaya... Law, nunca me habían dicho algo así-dijo con cierto pudor-. Ha sido muy... Hermoso, en verdad-y Rocinante sonrió con suavidad-. Law, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Estabas demasiado impresionado, no quise saber qué era lo que tenías que decir en esos momentos, me dio temor; solo quería huir y sentirme bien por habértelo dicho al fin...

-Je... Creo que es comprensible...

Y Rocinante tomo la mano derecha de Law con ternura entre las suyas.

-Law, ¿te gustaría pasar lo que queda del día conmigo...?

Y los ojos grises de Law se abrieron más. Su boca se abrió ligeramente en una expresión de completa sorpresa y su respiración pareció cortarse.  
Una suave caricia de Rocinante le hizo reaccionar.

Parpadeo rápidamente tratando de volver a la realidad y después esbozo una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, Law...-y el rubio lo abrazo y lo recargo contra su pecho-. Debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa, nunca olvidaré lo impactante que fue... Pero lo que importa es que estoy feliz de saber eso, feliz de tenerte y de recibir tú cariño...

-Cora...

-Te quiero Law, tal vez aún no pueda sentir el mismo amor intenso que sientes por mí, pero...-y Rocinante levanto la barbilla de Law con delicadeza-. Haré lo mejor para hacerte feliz, tanto como tú me haces sentir...

Y Law miro fijamente a los ojos naranja de su amado. Rocinante le sonreía conmovedoramente. Pronto el rubio comenzó a abalanzarse con lentitud para poner su rostro a la altura del de Law...  
Sus labios parecían acercarse cada vez más...  
Podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro.  
Las manos de Law sostuvieron el pálido rostro de Rocinante...  
Las fuertes manos de Rocinante se acomodaron en el cabello negro de Law.

Y finalmente sus labios se unieron. Suavemente, con delicadeza, rozaban sus labios y daban un beso con mucha dedicación y sentimiento.  
Se fundieron en un abrazo y duraron así durante unos minutos, en silencio.

"Al final del día mis expectativas fueron rebasadas... La mejor de las posibilidades toco a mi puerta y acepto mis palabras de amor. Ahora mi amor era libre para expresarse en cualquiera de sus formas...  
Ahora ese hombre de gentil corazón me abrazaba y agradecía mi cariño, como nunca imagine ni en más profundas fantasías. Mi corazón parecía desbordarse... Había estado tan acostumbrado a guardar cada sentimiento...  
Hoy, esta noche, mañana, en todos los días que están por venir, quiero decir y confirmar mi amor por él, ahora en voz alta y frente a él mientras lo abrigo en mis brazos... Cuanto le amo... Corazón, la llama de mi vida"


End file.
